Segunda Guerra Mundial
by SillyKnight12
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de la segunda guerra mundial. Primero: Guerra relámpago entre Francia y Alemania. REVISADO!


Como el verano es largo y me aburro me dedico a mis hobbies. Uno de ellos es leer sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial (nunca dije que mis hobbies fueran normales). Así que he empezado esta serie de Drabbles ambientados en esa época. He contrastado informaciones pero si hay algún error sería de agradecer que lo avisen para que pueda rectificar.

PD: Hetalia no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco, solo los uso para mis delirios o para que reciban palos en el caso de Francia (XD)

Palabras: 605

Personajes: Alemania, Francia y UK

Tiempo: 1940, guerra relámpago entre Alemania y Francia.

-------------------------------------------------------

Empieza la guerra relámpago entre Alemania y Francia, este ayudado por Bélgica y los Países Bajos. Estos dos últimos tardan unos pocos días en ser vencidos por las tropas alemanas y Francia les intenta plantar cara. Solo.

5 de mayo de 1940.

"¡Señor! ¡Es la hora!"

Francis estaba en su despacho con aire sombrío. La energía y jovialidad que desprendía antes se había perdido al iniciarse la guerra. Pese a que no sus tropas no eran tan poderosas como las del alemán no se iban a rendir sin luchar.

"Esta bien…" Murmuró.

A los pocos minutos estaba en un coche militar que le llevaría a uno de los frentes abiertos donde luchaba la nación enemiga. Se armó con pistolas cortas y en contra de sus principios se puso el uniforme de camuflaje. Suspiró pesadamente. Tenía que ganar.

Pasaron unos minutos y se encontró en el campo de batalla. Los cañones, las armas y los gritos de los soldados retumbaban en su cabeza, los cadáveres de los caídos se encontraban en el suelo sin que nadie hiciera nada. Intentó no verlo. Él era una nación y su batalla se encontraba a primera línea de fuego, peleando con la otra. No tardó en verle. El alemán altivo estaba gritando y dando órdenes a sus soldados, de normal y a era grande pero le rodeaba un aura especial que le hacía parecer más temible aún.

"Ludwig"

"Bonnefoy"

Los dos se cruzaron miradas de odio.

"No te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente"

"Es mi momento de la venganza por el tratado de Versalles"

El alemán tiró su arma al suelo y el francés hizo lo mismo. Sería una pelea con los puños, sin armas por en medio. El francés empezó con furia a golpear el rostro de la otra nación. Parecía como si sus golpes no le hicieran nada. Cada vez que Ludwig le golpeaba era como si le intentaran arrancar partes del cuerpo de un tirón.

Consiguió despistar el alemán tirándole tierra en los ojos y se dispuso a darle un puñetazo. Sin embargo el alemán lo paro sin esfuerzo y con los ojos aún cerrados. Francis intentó liberar su puño inútilmente y Ludwig tiró hacía el con fuerza. La rodilla del alemán se clavo en el estomago de Bonnefoy quien escupió sangre y se retiró unos pasos doliéndose del estómago. Alzó la cabeza a tiempo para ver como el alemán, quien había recogido la pistola del suelo le golpeaba la cabeza con la culata de esta. Cayó al suelo semiinconsciente sin poder moverse.

Ludwig se acercó a él. "Lo que has hecho ha sido juego sucio. Igualmente gano yo"

Se retiró unos pasos y le dio la espalda. El francés seguía tumbado en el suelo, mirando como su enemigo se alejaba.

"Por cierto" El alemán se volteó y alzó la pistola "Yo también se jugar sucio"

Se oyeron tres disparos. Pecho muslo y brazo del francés fueron atravesados por las balas con insultante facilidad.

La oscuridad cayó sobre la nación.

Se levantó varios días después en una cama de hospital. Vivo de milagro. A su lado Inglaterra dormitaba en una silla.

"Iggy" susurró.

El inglés despertó y lo miró con pena. No hubo saludo.

"Tus líderes se han rendido y han roto relaciones conmigo. Han sido arrebatadas tres quintas partes de tu territorio. París ha sido ocupada por el ejercito Alemán" La voz del inglés estaba rota

"…"

"Yo…" El francés cortó a Arthur.

"Si lo que vas a hacer es disculparte puedes olvidarte. Lucharé contra ese cabrón por veces que me tumbe"

"Limítate a descansar Bonnefoy. Si luchas así solo serás un estorbo para mi, yo me encargaré del alemán"

"¿Solo?"

El inglés asintió sombrío y salió de la habitación.

Francis se quedó solo.

Bajo los vendajes la sangre le hervía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí el primero, como es normal en mis fics Francia recibe por todos lados. (Es curioso, porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no quiero ni pensar que le pasaría si me cayera mal)

El siguiente será la guerra de los Balcanes.

Espero reviews, correcciones (si son necesarias), críticas (constructivas ¬¬), amenazas de muerte, sopas de pollo con zanahoria (¿?) etc.


End file.
